


Mighty Morphine Ruby meets Emo Jaune : RWBY The Early Years

by Winthropian



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winthropian/pseuds/Winthropian
Summary: this is a collab between me and my bff MaggiePie! it's a superhero au...featuring my OC~~~ it's pretty garbage because we wrote it back when we were waiting for volume 2 ((SIX YEAERS AGO WTFFFF I WAS 13!!!))
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Mighty Morphine Ruby meets Emo Jaune : RWBY The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much just for the lulz cause we weird hahahahahahahahahahahah and we were THIRTEEN looooooooooolllllll~~
> 
> also this story is about my own personal OC, Future Serenity Darkmoon Raven. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!! ((I made her emo as a reference to MY IMORTAL (fanfic) ~~~ LOOK IT UP!))

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Ruby and Weiss.  
No one could deny it.  
No one except Weiss and Ruby, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.  
Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.  
A war of naughty thoughts.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.  
Something had to be done.  
Mighty Morphine Ruby woke up one spring friday....  
In the middle of all this, finally,Emo Serenity Darkmoon Raven could stand it no longer.  
She found Ruby, and pulled her to one side~~~

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Weiss is around!"  
"What no! I am fine."  
"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"  
Everyone else in the room nodded at this.  
"But having some 'special adult time' with Weiss...isn't that..umm...wrong?"  
"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.  
But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"  
"No, I suppose not"  
Ruby wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'....how will she introduce the idea to Weiss? and would they accept it?

On a cold september, after my great adventures, I, Future Serenity Darkmoon Raven was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.  
"I still don't understand you?" I said.  
"Here, take this," she said and gave me an book.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to Ninja Ren.  
"Oh no," said Ninja Ren, "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear Mighty Morphine Ruby, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Ninja Ren and before I could do anything, Ninja Ren had escaped my grasp.  
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find Mighty Morphine Ruby. After their adventure, me and Mighty Morphine Ruby had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like her and after I had only recently discovered that I was bisexual, Mighty Morphine Ruby seemed like the perfect girl to be around with!.  
So I went to Mighty Morphine Ruby and told the whole story. She listened to me without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"  
And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Mighty Morphine Ruby sighed and said: "You have always been special, and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Mighty Morphine Ruby looked at the book that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Penny, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Mighty Morphine Ruby said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you."  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Ninja Ren doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Mighty Morphine Ruby's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. immeditately she felt drawn into it.So I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a buddy christ on the horizon.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in her head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Zombie Weiss! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth. 

Fortunately Ninja Ren worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Zombie Weiss's ruffians.  
Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Patch. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Patch. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Mighty Morphine Ruby's Petal Burst I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.  
And Ninja Ren would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Ninja Ren looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.  
I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Ninja Ren matching treatment. Ninja Ren lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Zombie Weiss.  
Ruby finally found a moment to pull Weiss away from the others, to have a private moment.  
"Ruby we have to do it"  
"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."  
"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"  
"Yes. For the team"  
"No...for us"  
Ruby leapt on Weiss at that moment.and......''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.  
This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.  
So we defeated Zombie Weiss and everyone was satisfied!

Zombie Weiss: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!  
Me (Future Serenity Darkmoon Raven): No No, back into your coffin!  
Zombie Weiss: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!  
Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!  
Me: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!  
Zombie Weiss: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!  
Me: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?  
Zombie Weiss: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!  
Me: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!  
Emo Jaune: chotto mate-ah!  
Zombie Weiss: huh ;^_^;  
Emo Serenity Darkmoon Raven: domo desu-ka @_@?  
Me: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!  
Emo Jaune: well, I want you, how about that?  
Emo Jaune winked at me, but I wasn't into men (Me: lol no, I don't want mansex, I want cake!@!!).  
But Emo Serenity Darkmoon Raven was all hot 'n that, I thought. So I pecked Emo Serenity Darkmoon Raven on her cheek and winked longingly at her.

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.  
Zombie Weiss: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
